Un verre à partager
by Plowing
Summary: Le soir, Dean aime bien boire un coup dans les bars... Mais cette fois il n'est pas seul... Slash/RatingK/ Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins. /!\ Ceci est un repost d'une des fics de mon recueil de Slash.


« Un verre à partager. »

Il était tard. Très tard. Comme toujours, il traînait dans un pub, pas très loin de chez lui. Il buvait son verre de whisky habituel, il en avait besoin. Ce soir avait été un soir éprouvant pour lui. A vrais dire, c'était sûrement le soir le plus éprouvant pour lui. Il avait dut se battre contre son ancien meilleur ami, encore, sauf que cette fois... C'était différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était différent... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à frapper, à faire face à Seth. Il était donc assis au bar, regardant son verre. Le barman était non loin, nettoyant ses verres à l'aide d'un chiffon bleu. Le bar était presque vide.  
« - Bah alors mon gars, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu aussi silencieux...  
\- Hein ? Ah ouais... J'suis un peu fatigué, désolé.  
\- C'est à cause de ton pote là, Seth ?  
\- C... Comment tu sais ?  
\- J'ai regarder ton match. T'avais l'air dérangé. »  
Dean soupira, puis avala la dernière gorgée de son verre, en redemandant un autre. Il enchaînait ce soir. C'était mauvais. Il ne devais pas tomber dans l'alcool à cause d'une mauvaise passe... Mais c'était ce dont il avait le plus envie... Alors il se laissait succomber. Alors qu'il buvait son verre à grande gorgée, une main se posa à côté de la sienne. Il tourna les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnu son anciens meilleur ami, Seth Rollins.  
« - Une bière s'il vous plais. »  
Dean le fixait encore et encore, ne savant pas du tout ce que venait faire Seth ici. C'était peut-être le fruit du hasard ? Non, non c'était peu probable. Pas à cette heure, pas ici, pas aujourd'hui. Il hésita encore un moment, puis il pris la parole.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel ?  
\- J'ai le droit de venir boire un coup na' ?  
\- Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- ça faisait longtemps qu'on c'était pas vu rien que tout les deux.  
\- Depuis le Shield...  
\- Ouais, ça date. J'avais envie de te parler un peu. »  
Dean poussa un petit rire, il n'était pas convaincu. Seth avait la réputation d'être un menteur invétéré, et un fourbe. Il se méfiait un peu à vrais dire. Il sirota son verre de whisky tout en gardant un œil sur Seth. Ce dernier buvait sa bière, regardant un peu autour de lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas connaître ce bar.  
« - Tu te rappelles quand on allait boire des coups avant ?  
\- Tu veux dire avec Rom' ?  
\- Naan... Tout les deux.  
\- Ah, ouais. C'était le bon temps...  
\- Ouais. C'est dommage qu'on ai pris des chemins si différents après...  
\- Bah... J'ai eu mes affaires à régler, t'as eu les tiennes...  
\- Ouais... Mais j'ai toujours regretter ce temps tu sais Dean... »  
Dean sourit, puis remarqua que son interlocuteur le regardait depuis déjà un bon moment. Il tourna les yeux, croisant ainsi le regard du plus jeune. Il y vu beaucoup de chose, des choses positives, des choses tendres, et douces... Il se perdit un peu dans ces deux orbes. Après un petit moment à se regarder, Seth posa doucement sa main sur celle de son ami, commençant à caresser le dos de la main de son pouce. Dean se laissa faire, son cœur battant maintenant la chamade.  
« - Tu sais Dean... J'ai toujours voulu qu'on soit proche tout les deux...  
\- Ouais... ?  
\- Et si j'ai toujours voulu ça c'est parce que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi... »  
Dean plissa un peu les yeux, faisant mine de chercher à comprendre. Mais à vrais dire, il était perdu. Il ne savait plus ce que lui ressentait. C'est au moment ou Seth s'approcha de lui doucement, qu'il comprit qu'il avait envie lui aussi d'entrer dans le jeu. Il s'approcha donc lui aussi, doucement, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était un baisé tendre, chaste, et doux. Une fois le baiser terminé, Seth replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.  
« - J'en avais envie depuis un bon moment...  
\- Je crois que j'en avais envie aussi mec...  
\- Mec, je crois que je t'aime.  
\- ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu à mon appartement... ça te dirais d'y faire un tour ?  
\- Avec joie... »  
Ils partirent alors, l'un contre l'autre, Dean caressant le bas du dos de son beau Seth, et ce dernier caressant la hanche de son beau lunatique...


End file.
